creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EbonyArsenic/Ehehehe
Well, hello everyone. It's been a while since I've been part of the community and I do hope you don't remember me, as I was a noob then (and I am still one now, albeit a bit smarter of one) and I made several mistakes. For now, you can call be Ebony, Arsenic, Raven, or Kam- whichever one appeals to you more is fine. I have earned several more names in my years, but I don't care to share them, nor to be called by them. I'm only here to expolre, learn, research, and entertain myself and others. I don't care much for people, as I'm a schzoid, and I can tell you now I'm a freak. If you truly would like to know I will share more inrformation about myself and I will do so without shame. Whether you belive these details or not is for you to decide and you to express on your own without my intervention and without my care. I don't need feedback nor am I here to find any. If anyone finds this, then this blog and its posts are theirs to review and theirs to see. It's not mine anymore. So for lack of a better preoccupation, I'll tell you about myself. Offline, I'm a writer and an artist. I draw a lot of things, from CreepyPastas owned by artists and authors such as SnuffBomb and FatalImpurity to my own creations. I frighten others away on a daily basis with my sense of humor, but somehow manage to keep them tethered to me because my intelligece is something that they beg for me to share. I'm helpful and polite when out in public, but at home I have a habit of conjuring homicidal thoughts. This has been the case for many years, most before my so-called CreepyPasta Phase, though it has worsened over the past year or so. CreepyPastas are slowly becoming less of an obsession, however, and I'm moving into HomeStuck- a slightly more "tame" story at the beginning, spiralling out of control soon into it. I'm a fingirl, I will admit, however I've been considered an introverted, tame one. I don't screech and jump up and down when I hear about my favorite Pastas or my favorite HomeStucks or even my favorite bands coming to play where I live. I let out a mostly whispered "Yus" or "Yes" and celebrate in my head. Being so introverted and constantly trapped inside my own head, it's easy for me. But speaking of which, being stuck in my head is hard, because I can never escape anything. But that's a matter for another day. I listen to things like SlipKnot, Korn, Marilyn Manson, Green Day, Blue Stahli, CellDweller, Hollywood Undead, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and a tiny bit of Muse is okay. I'm a Nu- and Heavy Metal, Rock and Rap Rock, and Alternative person. My favorite colors are Pitch Black, Pure Blue, Blood Red and Deep Purple. My favorite books are ones by Stephen King and James Patterson. My favorite TV shows are... Well, I don't really watch TV... My favorite Pastas are Jeff the Killer (...Sorry...), Laughing Jack and Doctor Smiley. My top three NonPastas ("Pastas" that are from another specific place and are associated from Pastas) are Slenderman, Masky and Zalgo (...Sorry again...). I'm a psychoanalyst on a lot of things. I love looking deep into psychology and others' personalities. It's a habit and a hobby of mine. Many of my OCs (I actually only have one that is purely CreepyPasta) have an in-depth personality sheet done on them that I have either written, typed, or thought up and memorized. I like to read deep into things and have my own theories on subjects, which may or may not be supported by others. And frankly, I don't care. I have a low self-esteem from years of others degrading me. It has come to an all-time low now and it is very secure at that space. No one can make it any lower, and because of my trust issues, no one can make it higher either. So don't try. It will only be a waste of energy. And who wants to waste that precious resource? I'm bisexual- 85% Lesbian, actually- and very proud. I have a passionate hatred for society and social norms. I believe that murder is just extreme population control, and I don't believe in the "justice" of Death Row, or rather, I don't believe that it is justice. I just think it is society once again taking control of those who have shunned society and have tried taking control themselves, or even just those who have made mistakes and tried surviving and have been penalized for it. My views don't have to be accepted, and I will never force them upon others. Welcome to my world. -K Category:Blog posts